Salazar family
by Kindred01
Summary: (not beta) Salazar find himself a beauty being to take Harry/Salazar


(unyet beta and thinking about making it to longer chapters)

Salazar Slytherin looked at the teen, his green eyes were bright as he looked at him, Salazar grinned as he hook his fingers under the teen's chin and moved his head to the side and then to the other side, he liked how the way he was laying "The affect of the bite will only last for so long." He tells him as he ran's his fingers down the teen's front "Ummmm your name lingers on the air of your scent, your name is Harry Potter." He smiled as he popped some of the teen's buttons off his school shirt "Don't worry yourself I have been told I am excellent lover just ask Tom." Harry's eyes widen as his mind raced when he said Tom

Harry watched as he manhandled out of his clothes while he lays on the sliver and green bed sheets, he could feel burning tears roll down his face as he felt a cushion placed under the small of his back and backside, he looked up at him as he see the Salazar undress, he should be dead long dead but it turns out that the man was a form of vampire, Harry had came down into the Chamber after hearing odd hissing though out the school and he decide to go down and check it out. What he didn't know was Salazar Slytherin had come home after being gone for many many years, he has seen Harry wonder down there and he felt drawn to the teen's raw unused powers and how pure his magic was. It was easy to slip behind him and warps his arms around him and bites his neck letting his own venom infect the boy's blood stream, Harry pushed himself away and tried to run away from the man but the venom started working and Harry dropped like sake of potatoes.

The long black hair man looked down at Harry as he kneeled on the bed, he took a jar of oil from the table next to the bed and uncorked it and he dipped his fingers into the thick oily liquid and then set the jar down as he moved his fingers to Harry entrance, he spread the teen's legs wider as he slipped his first finger into Harry, the teen let out a muffled cry as he felt the finger slip deeper into him "Shhh I know the first time is always painful, but I rather you be prepared for me than me rip you open." The sliver grey eye man said as he wiggled the finger around inside of him

"Ummmm!" Harry whimpered as he felt another finger enter him, his chest was heaving and as he felt the fingers stretch him and move in and out of him, then Harry let out a cry as he felt Salazar's finger brush across his bundle of nerves

"That's it Harry." He smiled as he let his finger rub none stop cross those nerves, he watched as Harry's body react to his touches.

By the time he has used 4 fingers to stretched and to drive Harry insane with the teen's cock was now hard and leaking, he pulled his fingers free and then picked up the oil and pours some over his cock, inching closer to Harry he place the tip of his cock at the dark hair beauty's entrance and then slide in, Harry let out a muffled cry as he felt the large member slide into him before stopping , he screwed his eyes shut and let tears roll down his eyes at the pain. Salazar rubbed his hands along Harry's side and hips "I know I know, I'm sorry." He tells him as he slowly started to pull out dragging his long thick cock out until the tip was left in and then pushed it back in at the same painful pace. Salazar kept this same agonizing pace while watching the way Harry's face moved, the venom was slowly wearing off and little things like his fingers are twitching and his mouth moving as he still unable to talk all he could do was moan and grunt.

Harry was fully hard now and aching with pleasure that was there waiting to explode but that basted refused to go any faster, Harry brain was gone it was fried long ago by this vampire, he knew he could move a little but he didn't care now, a snap of his hips made Harry scream as he felt the man's cock hit his sweet spot but it wasn't enough to send him over as Salazar moved his hand over Harry's lower abdomen he splayed his palm out and felt the raw unused and untainted magic build, he closed his eyes and channelled his own magic down into the teen as he started to quicken his movement.

The movements become fast and hard almost inhuman as the vampire was close to using his inhuman strength on the, Harry let only cries of pleasure now because there nonstop battering of his nerves as he finely able to cum, but before the vampire could reach his own climax he got Harry to cum three more times before finely realising his seed into the achy body below him. Harry laid there panting, his as his stomach and chest were covered his cum, Salazar watched as those beautiful green eyes start to slide shut he knew his magic had mixed with the teen and he hoped he had created something wonderful and also hoped that Harry will not want destroy it but he felt the good magic in the him "You will make a wonderful mother to our children Harry." He leaned down and bites him on the neck again before licking the wounds away.

3 months later Harry had passed out in class and was taken to the infirmary, tests were run and Harry was sound to be pregnant, Harry had woken up to the bright white lights of the infirmary "Harry my boy." He said, the teen rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at the Head Master

"Sir what happen?" he asked, Dumbledore put on his best grandfather act

"Well it seem Harry you are pregnant." He said Harry blinked at the white hair wizard

"Pregnant?" he whispered as he let his hand drop to his midsection

"Yes my boy you are, I have to say I am shocked at you Harry, you are the beckon of Light for the Wizarding world you can't be pregnant." He smiled at him; Harry looked up at him his eyes narrowed at him

"What do you mean I can't be pregnant?" Harry argued

"Harry look at it from my point of view I can't have a hero of our world be pregnant not until after you kill Voldemort and then if you want to be the one to have children I am sure we can find you a suitable wizard to…"

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY BABY!" Harry yelled as he knelt on the bed

"You don't understand if they find out who the father is…

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE FATHER IS, I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY BABY!" the dark teen screamed as he got off the bed and grabbed his wand and pointed at the old man "You will not touch my baby." He growled

"Harry…"

"Don't Harry me you creep pervey old fucker!"

The teen knocked Dumbledore know his arse as he stood looking down at the old man "Harry!" came the deep voice the teen turned to see a man stand in the door way of the infirmary

"Salazar." Harry said

"Come now Harry, let leave I had hope this school would be a safe place for you and our child, I guess I was wrong." He said, Harry walked pass he old man and up to the long dark hair vampire, he stood there wearing pure blood clothes

"Salazar this is madness you can't have Harry, this was discuses!" he yelled as he watched Harry stand in front of him

"We did long ago when I told you I will come back, I had no idea my beauty would be your poor golden boy."

"You can have anyone else but not him, he is mine!" Dumbledore sat up pointing his wand at him "For Merlin sakes take a snake." Salazar looked up at him as he touched Harry's cheek

"He is a snake and perfect snake." He pulled Harry close to him and warped a green cloak around him and started to leave

"SALAZAR!"

Salazar took Harry and disappear from the school, away from England and no one saw them again for years, until the day on the platform 9 ¾ where both Harry and his husband stood with their 11 year old son Sirius James Slytherin and his twin brother Remus Harry Slytherin both boys look the same down to their clothes and hair "Now both be good, I want glowing reports from your teacher." Salazar smiled

"Will Grandpa Remmy and Siri be there?" Remus asked

"Of course they are both teaching." Harry said with a smiled as he placed a hand on his bump

"Will you tell us when our baby sister is born?" Sirius asked looking up at his dad

"We will my little star." The whistle sounded and Harry sniffed as he hugged his sons and stood up "on the train with you and remember I don't care what house you are in me and your father will still love you." Harry said wiping his eyes

"Be good boys and write." Salazar said "And don't take crap from any one you are Slytherin." Harry frowned

"Salazar." He warned before looking back at their boys "Do what your uncles and Grandpa's would do." Harry smiled kissing their foreheads and watching the get on the train, he smiled as he watched them leave as the train rolled out the station, and Harry sniffed again and held his husbands robes

"They will be alright my little snake."

"So glad you got rid of Dumbledore I won't want him to be there with my boys." He said

"Well of course, Luicus is a good temp Head master until you are ready to go back."

"What if I don't want to go back what if I am happy being home and serving my Lord?" Salazar smiled and kissed him on the lips

"Let's go home."


End file.
